Loiros
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: O trio amoroso: Hyoga x Freya x Hagen está causando confusão e Saori e Hilda optam por leválos a um conselheiro sentimental, que é nada mais que um cavaleiro de Atena.


**Loiros**

INTRODUÇÃO

Faziam dois dias que a batalha contra Poseidon havia terminado e Saori, toda feliz, pensou que já podia viver sua vidinha comum e tranqüila. Redecorou a mansão, a fundação e o banheiro do orfanato. Renovou o guarda roupa, trocou os carros e seus aviões particulares. Comprou tudo que podia comprar e o que não podia, sentindo-se a mais feliz das garotas ricas e mimadas de sua idade.

- Deixe Saori viver a vida de uma garotinha comum - Incentivava Mu.

- Ela está querendo comprar o mundo todo! - Retrucava Tatsume desesperado.

- Mas o dinheiro nem é seu! - Insistia o cavaleiro.

- Mas isso vai acabar sobrando pra mim. - Defendeu-se o mordomo.

- O problema não é meu... - Disse Áries antes de lhe dar as costas e ir pra sua casa dormir a tarde toda.

Não demorou e a "bomba" explodiu:

- Cavaleiros, precisamos conversar - Entoou Saori, na sua melhor imitação de si mesma como Atena, com direito a cosmo sonoro e voz meiga.

No fim, a garota à beira da falência, obriga seus cavaleiros a arrumarem um emprego.

- Nunca lhe pedimos nada, porque temos que trabalhar? - Revoltou-se Miro.

- Não pede, porque sempre te mando a cesta básica do mês antes disso. E além do mais, você é um cavaleiro de Atena e quando não a está salvando, deve estar auxiliando-a. - Respondeu-lhe Saori imediatamente.

- Mas então...- Recomeçou o cavaleiro.

- E porque vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, mal moveram um dedo sequer na batalha de Poseidon e Asgard. Estão me devendo. - Finalizou a deusa, retirando-se.

Como se na velocidade da luz, Saori voltou, com vários diplomas diferentes e entregou-os aos cavaleiros.

- Agora que cada um tem uma especialização, podem ir trabalhar agora mesmo. Com minha ótima influência como representante da fundação, consegui lugar para vocês trabalharem no centro de Atenas.

- Psicólogo... Eu? – Espantou-se Mu ao ler seu diploma...

- O Saga precisaria de um... Se estivesse vivo. – Disse Kanon sério. Misteriosamente, o chão racha e o ex-marina quase cai. – Ai... Que descanse em paz.

- Você! – Miro o encara furioso.

- Ops! – Kanon recua.

- O que está fazendo aqui, traidor? Vamos matá-lo! – Diz Aioria.

Os cavaleiros perseguem Kanon, que consegue fugir.

- Inacreditável... O infeliz teve a cara de pau de aparecer no santuário. – Comentou Aldebaran.

- A partir de agora, sou psicólogo e vocês? – Indagou o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Administrador de empresa. – Disse Aioria sorrindo.

- Engraxate – Disse Aldebaran parecendo insatisfeito.

- Presidente – Disse Miro feliz.

- O QUÊ? – Surpreenderam-se os cavaleiros.

- Não recebi nenhum diploma. Se não vou fazer nada, devo ser o presidente. – Explicou o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Ah, é... Você está sendo procurado pela polícia por ser fisicamente o clone de Julian Solo. – Disse Mu.

- É verdade... Como o cara é rico, abafaram o caso dizendo que quem causou as catástrofes é alguém muito parecido com ele, logo, sobrou pro Miro. – Completou Aioria.

- Hunf! Não posso nem ir a feira sem ser perseguido pelos policiais... Mas ao menos não terei que ir trabalhar pra sustentar a Saori com esses diplomas "made in Taiwan". Olha que falsificação ruim! Num tem nem marca d'agua!

- Não importa. Tenho aqui o endereço do meu consultório. E já tenho até uma consulta marcada! – Diz Mu se sentindo importante.

- Pobre indivíduo... – Suspira Miro.

- Só não entendi uma coisa... Vocês até que tem empregos legais... Mas engraxate é sacanagem! – Diz Aldebaran virando o suposto diploma. – Ah, e ainda tem outros bicos pra eu fazer... Empacotador de compras de supermercado, vendedor de balas no ônibus, malabarista que se apresenta em semáforos vermelhos, vigia de veículos, limpador de pára-brisas de carros... ... Ei, isso não é um diploma!

- É... Sem dúvidas você vai trabalhar muito, meu amigo... – Comentou Aioria.

- Ei, Shaka! Ainda não nos disse qual é sua especialização. – Observou Mu.

- ... – O cavaleiro de Virgem continuou parado olhando seu diploma como se não tivesse escutado.

- O que foi? Que profissão é a sua? – Aproximou-se Miro curioso.

PARTE 1 – O TRIO AMOROSO

Hilda, sentindo-se injustiçada ao ver Atena com boa parte de seus cavaleiros inteiros, recorreu ao tribunal divino e conseguiu que ressuscitassem seus guerreiros deuses.

Duas horas após o ocorrido, as geleiras de Asgard começaram a derreter. Depois de Saori, Seiya, Shun e Shiryu se descabelarem pelo provável fato de Poseidon ter retornado em tão pouco tempo, descobrem que o Deus continuava muito bem lacrado e que os culpados de tudo eram... Hyoga e Hagen.

# Palácio Valhara#

- Seu maldito cavaleiro não sai de Asgard desde que voltou da luta com Poseidon e agora está provocando confusão aqui. – Exclamou Hilda.

- Minha irmã, não fale assim! Hyoga veio me ver. – Defendeu-o Freya

– Esse desgraçado veio se aproveitar da Freya! – Acusou-o Hagen

– Não seja tolo! Eu só vim para... Para... – Hyoga olha para os lados a procura de algum argumento. Até que olha pra Hagen e coloca a mão sobre o olho machucado – Ai...

A irmã de Hilda corre até o cavaleiro e o abraça, sentando-o num sofá.

- Hyoga está machucado e não tem ninguém para cuidar dele. – Justificou Freya.

- No santuário não tem médicos para seus cavaleiros, Atena? – Pergunta Hilda com ironia.

- É claro que tem! Hyoga, o que você fez não foi uma atitude digna de um cavaleiro. – Repreendeu-o Saori.

O cavaleiro de cisne começa a fingir que está chorando. Freya o abraça ainda mais forte, para o desespero de Hagen

- Depois que minha mamãe morreu... Só encontrei consolo nos braços de Freya – Hyoga olha pro rosto da garota com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – E você, Saori... – se vira para a Deusa, ainda chorando - diz que eu, um cavaleiro que sempre cumpre as obrigações não pode ser feliz?

- SEU DESCARAAAAADO! – Grita Hagen que avança no cavaleiro, mas é impedido por Siegfried que o segura.

- Eu estava me referindo ao fato de você e Hagen terem derretido geleiras enquanto brigavam. – Disse Saori sem se comover com as palavras e lágrimas do cisne.

- Ah, mas isso foi culpa do Hagen – Diz o cavaleiro, agora com a cabeça no colo de Freya, que acariciava seus cabelos.

- MINHA CULPA? MIIIIIINHA CULPA? COMO OUSA! SEU INSOLENTE, EU VOU FAZER PICADINHO DE VOCÊ! - Berra o guerreiro deus e dessa vez é preciso que Thor também o segure.

- Hagen, acalme-se! Não permito que volte a gritar aqui. – Repreendeu-o Hilda.

- Desculpe.

- Olha, Saori... Todo mundo sabe que eu só uso ataques de gelo. Quem derreteu as geleiras foi ele! – Cisne aponta Hagen, que usou de toda sua concentração para não tentar avançar novamente no cavaleiro. – Ai, ta doendo aqui – coloca a mão no próprio pescoço e Freya beija no lugar. O guerreiro de Merok, se vira pra parede pra não ter que olhar a cena.

- É verdade. Hilda, isso foi culpa do seu escrav... Digo, do seu guerreiro e não do meu. Agora tchau pra vocês, pois tenho mais o que fazer. – Disse a deusa indo até a saída.

- Eu quero deixar claro que as atitudes de Hyoga me obrigaram a usar esses golpes e que não sou o único culpado nisso. – Defende-se Hagen tentando manter a pose de guerreiro educado.

- Escutou isso, Atena? – Perguntou Hilda, quando Saori já estava na porta de saída.

- O que espera que eu faça? – A deusa se vira emburrada.

- Precisamos resolver isso! Leve seu cavaleiro de Asgard e cuide pra que ele não volte mais aqui.

- Affff... Vamos, Hyoga!

- Eu não quero ir! – Hyoga abraça Freya fazendo beicinho e começa a gemer – Dói todo o meu lindo corpinho... O que será de mim, longe de você?

- Não se preocupe, Hyoga... Eu vou junto com você – Decide Freya.

- Como é? – Hilda se assusta. Hagen abre a boca pra dizer algo, mas está tão surpreso que não consegue dizer nada.

- Ah, num vai não! – Diz Atena preocupada. – Já tem gente demais por lá pra você ir também.

- Se ela for, eu vou também! – Decide Hagen.

- Outro? Escuta aqui, se vocês forem, são duas bocas a mais pra comer na fundação. Tão pensando que sou o que? Deusa ou a tia que serve comida na campanha do fome zero? – Saori pergunta impaciente.

- Nossa, Atena... Está passando por necessidades? – Hilda pergunta preocupada. Eu posso te ajudar e...

- Nunca! Eu, a poderosa e rica, Saori Kido, neta do meu avô... Digo, neta do Mitsumasa Kido, passando por dificuldades? Jamais!

- Ah... É verdade... – Observando o casaco de pele bordado a ouro de Saori, por cima de seu vestido branco de diamantes.

- Mas vamos resolver isso de uma vez. Vou levar vocês três a um conselheiro amoroso. Depois que resolverem seus problemas, vocês voltam pra Asgard. De preferência o Hyoga também. – Diz Saori impaciente.

- Porque o pato tem que vir pra Asgard? – Pergunta Hagen indignado.

- Ah, não me importa pra onde ele vá. – Diz a deusa ainda mais impaciente.

- Credo, Saori... – Diz Hyoga ainda com sua fingida cara de choro.

- Um conselheiro amoroso... Tudo bem, vocês vão nessa consulta e depois retornam. Se cuida, minha irmã. – Diz Hilda cordialmente.

- Ah, mas você vai pagar! Você paga pelo seu guerreiro e sua irmã. E paga agora. Consulta num é de graça não! – Cobra Saori.

- Tudo bem. – Hilda pega umas pedras preciosas e da pra Saori. – Isso deve dar pra pagar a consulta e a passagem deles.

- #Isso da pra pagar a alimentação de 88 cavaleiros durante seis meses... # - pensou a deusa satisfeita. – Bem... Não poderia esperar mais do povo de Asgard mesmo... Num é a toa que tem fama de pão duro.

Freya e Hagen fazem as malas e seguem pra Atenas com Hyoga e Saori. Logo que chegaram na Grécia, Saori os levou até um enorme prédio no centro da cidade. Em frente a entrada do edifício, viram o cavaleiro de touro fazendo malabarismo com umas laranjas e depois pedindo dinheiro para os motoristas que estavam parados no semáforo.

Saori fingiu que não o conhecia e os outros o cumprimentaram animados.

- Olhem, será que é uma propaganda ambulante de água oxigenada? – Pergunta uma mulher à outra enquanto apontava pra Saori, Hyoga, Freya e Hagen.

- Acho que devem trabalhar em algum salão de beleza dentro desse prédio. A de cabelo roxo deve ser a cabeleireira ou a vendedora de água oxigenada... Ou talvez só esteja indo pintar o cabelo de loiro, como os outros fizeram – Responde a mulher.

Ainda mais aborrecida, Saori entra no prédio sendo seguida do trio amoroso e das duas mulheres. A deusa aperta o botão do elevador e enquanto espera, olha com ódio pras duas mulheres que olhavam com interesse pra Freya, Hyoga e Hagen.

- Gostei do corte de cabelo inovador desse rapaz – Cochichou uma das mulheres indicando Hagen.

- E eu gostei dos cabelos dessa jovem – Comentou a outra indicando Freya.

Sentindo-se deixado de lado, Hyoga joga os cabelos pra trás tentando aparecer.

- Que lindo! – Suspirou uma mulher e o cavaleiro sorri.

- Sem dúvidas a água oxigenada é boa! – Diz a outra, indo até Saori, que apertava novamente o botão do elevador impacientemente – Oi, com licença...

- Quê que é? – Pergunta "gentilmente" a deusa.

- Você está indo pro cabeleireiro pintar o cabelo de loiro? – pergunta a mulher interessada. A outra também se aproxima.

- Ou vocês estão fazendo propaganda de água oxigenada? Pode nos dizer quanto é? Sabe, estamos muito interessadas e...

A porta do elevador se abre, Saori eleva seu cosmo e as mulheres caem confusas sem saber nem o que as derrubou, os quatro entram e sobem alguns andares.

Pouco tempo depois, se vêem de frente a uma porta com uma plaquinha " Shaka. Conselheiro Amoroso"

- Shaka? – Perguntou Hyoga – O mesmo Shaka que conheço?

PARTE 2 – A CONSULTA

A deusa abre a porta, entra e observa Shaka dormindo com a cabeça em cima da mesa. O cavaleiro imediatamente acorda e se levanta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Acabou a moleza, aqui estão seus pacientes. Vê se honra seu diploma. Até mais ver. – Saori diz tudo muito rápido e sai do consultório batendo a porta.

Por alguns segundos, os quatro se encaram. Um silêncio constrangedor se instala e só se quebra quando Hyoga se manifesta.

- Estou com fome. – Reclama e imediatamente Freya pega uns sanduíches na bolsa e entrega ao cavaleiro.

- Também estou com fome. – Diz Hagen querendo atenção.

- Aqui não é lanchonete. Sentem-se diante de mim, esfreguem suas testas no chão... e... er... Bem, sentem-se - Diz Shaka apontando pra três cadeiras diante de sua mesa.

Shaka senta e pega uma prancheta e uma caneta. De frente para ele sentam os três, na seguinte ordem: Hyoga, Freya e Hagen.

- Qual o nome de vocês? – Pergunta o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Você sabe o meu nome! – Exclama Hyoga.

- Limitem-se a responder – Diz Shaka ainda olhando pra prancheta.

- Sou Hagen de Merok...

Shaka o encara.

- Eu não perguntei de quê você é. Quando eu perguntar uma coisa respondam somente o que foi perguntado. Entenderam?

- Sim, senhor. – Disseram os três em coro.

- Hehehe... Sobrou idiota! – Sussurrou Hyoga para Hagen.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Shaka, que tinha acabado de abrir os olhos e fitava Hyoga, que parecia incomodado.

- Nada...

- Eu ouvi você dizendo alguma coisa. Acha que sou surdo? – Pressionou-o Shaka.

- Não, é que... Bem, eu disse, mas não foi nada importante.

- Se não é importante, não diga! Como eu dizia, antes de Hyoga me interromper com seus resmungos banais... Seu nome é Hagen... – anota na prancheta – E o seu? – olhando pra Freya.

- Freya.

- Freya? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de ouro franzindo a testa.

- Sim, sou a irmã de Hilda.

Shaka joga a caneta sobre a mesa, e encara a garota.

- Eu perguntei da sua família?

- Er... Não... – Responde Freya constrangida.

- Você prestou atenção quando eu disse "Quando eu perguntar uma coisa respondam somente o que foi perguntado." ? – Continua Shaka ainda encarando-a.

- Si-sim... Mas é que pensei que você não estivesse se lembrando de mim, já que perguntou meu nome novamente...

- Se acha importante o suficiente pra achar que só porque passou perto do santuário uma vez, eu devesse me lembrar? E a propósito... Não perguntei seu nome novamente. Apenas quis confirmar se é Freya ou Feia. Algum comentário?

- Não.

Shaka anota algo na prancheta e se vira para Hyoga.

- Diga seu nome.

- Hyoga.

Novamente Shaka faz uma anotação. Depois embola a folha, taca na lixeira e encara os três, um por um.

- Porque estão aqui? – Indagou o "conselheiro".

-Bem... Porque Atena nos trouxe. – Respondeu Hagen.

Shaka encara Hagen com seu olhar penetrante, fazendo o guerreiro deus sentir a maior vontade de ir embora.

- Não perguntei como vieram parar aqui. Perguntei qual o problema de vocês.

- Meu problema é o Hyoga. – Respondeu Hagen olhando feio pro cavaleiro de cisne.

- E o meu problema é o Hagen – Disse Hyoga aumentando o tom de voz.

- Meu problema é a briga dos dois. – Falou Freya.

- E porque vocês brigam? – Perguntou Shaka entediado.

Hagen e Hyoga começam a falar ao mesmo tempo. Shaka fica "p" da vida e os manda pelos ares. Depois de concordarem que não vão falar ao mesmo tempo, se sentam em seus lugares e Hagen começa a falar.

- Tudo começou quando Atena levou seus cavaleiros pra Asgard, pra passear. Nós não estávamos numa época muito boa, sabe... As geleiras estavam derretendo porque Hilda estava de TPM...

- Minha irmã não estava de TPM. Estava possuída pelo anel Nibelungo. – Corrige Freya.

Shaka taca um copo de água na cabeça da garota.

- Na próxima interrupção você voa pelos ares igual os dois fizeram agora a pouco.

Hyoga e Hagen olham indignados para Shaka.

- Algum problema? – Pergunta o cavaleiro de ouro ao perceber os olhares dos dois.

- Não, é que... Só acho sacanagem que não tenha tacado água na gente primeiro antes de fazer a gente se espatifar na parede. – Diz Hyoga, e Hagen concorda.

- Nada me importa o que vocês acham ou deixam de achar. Prossiga com o relato.

- Er... Bem... Hilda estava... Estava de mau humor. Quer dizer, tem dias que não estamos muito bem... É normal, sabe...

- Não, eu não sei. E vou te mandar pra um dos seis mundos se não for direto ao assunto.

- Ok, ok... O caso é que os cavaleiros de Atena resolveram roubar a pedra que enfeita a armadura dos guerreiros deuses. – Hyoga abre a boca pra protestar, mas ao ver Shaka, muda de idéia - Só porque ela é bonita... Mas deve valer um dinheirão aqui na Grécia... – Ao perceber que Shaka estava perdendo o pouco de paciência que lhe restava, resolveu voltar ao assunto principal. – Aí cada cavaleiro foi atrás de um guerreiro deus pra lhe roubar a pedra, enquanto Atena ficava vigiando pra ver se ninguém aparecia pra ver o crime. Eu estava rezando no túmulo do meu papagaio de estimação que tinha morrido naquele dia... snif... Era meu melhor amigo. Surfava junto comigo... – Hagen começa a fingir que estava chorando – snif... E ele era tão... Verde, e...– Shaka pega um cacetete – er... Bem, o caso é que Hyoga chegou e zombou de mim, por estar chorando junto ao túmulo daquele que foi o meu amigo e falou que se eu não entregasse a safira, ele iria pulverizar o túmulo do meu papagaio. Eu não entreguei a pedra, pois não imaginava que alguém pudesse ser tão insensível... Mas Hyoga enfiou a mão no túmulo, tirou o corpo de Mireu... Esse era o nome do meu papagaio – acrescentou ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de Freya – e cortou-lhe a cabeça. – Freya olha com horror pra Hyoga e arreda a cadeira afastando um pouco dele. – Depois arrancou as penas, e mesmo com minhas súplicas desesperadas, ele não parou. Ao ver que eu não lhe entregaria a safira, Hyoga, com seu coração de pedra congelou Mireu e o quebrou em milhões de pedaços... – Hagen para de falar, esconde o rosto nas mãos e soluça alto e fingidamente. Freya, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, da tapinhas em seu ombro, consolando-o. Hyoga estava revoltado, mas manteve-se quieto.

- Terminou? – Perguntou Shaka parecendo aliviado. – Você briga com o Hyoga porque ele profanou o túmulo do seu bicho?

- Ah... Não, não... Eu vou terminar de contar... – Fala Hagen esquecendo seu fingido choro. – Bem, depois disso, Hyoga tentou me bater pra pegar a safira à força, mas como sou um guerreiro muito forte e poderoso, logo ficou evidente que era impossível pra ele me vencer...

**#Flashback, versão do Hagen#**

Asgard

Hagen – Eu, Hagen de Merok, irei acabar com você por suas atrocidades contra Mireu e mais ainda por ter falado merda pra Freya.

Hyoga – Nada me importa o seu papagaio, mas... Quem é Freya?

Hagen – Como pode esquecer de uma pessoa tão meiga, linda, esplêndida e magnânima como Freya, a irmã de Hilda? Matarei você para que não diga mais injúrias.

Hyoga – Ah, sim! A loira gostosa que eu peguei lá no calabouço.

Hagen – O QUÊ? Eu não permito que falte ao respeito com a senhorita Freya, dizendo essas mentiras.

Hyoga – Mentira nada! Ela foi ao calabouço sabendo que eu estava lá, então só podia estar querendo... Hehehe...

Hagen – Seu tarado! Freya tem o coração puro e teve pena de você.

Hyoga – Teve pena é? Quem tem pena é galinha. Bem que eu desconfiei... Todos os guerreiros deuses, já devem ter dado uns pegas nela também...

Hagen – Eu não vou permitir que continue dizendo essas besteiras! RAIO DE FOOGOO!

Hyoga voa longe, e se espatifa na parede. Com estrema dificuldade, fica de pé. Freya chega.

Freya – Hagen, não bata no Hyoga. Ele é tão bonzinho! Ele me disse que minha irmã foi possuída pelo coisa ruim que tava no anel e por isso está estranha. E ele também bolou um plano para hipotecarmos o palácio Valhara, porque ele é terreno de macumba e devemos nos mudar. Por favor, entregue a Safira de Odin para Hyoga, pra ele juntar com as outras e penhorar a espada e armadura de Odin pra termos dinheiro pra pagar o exorcismo de minha irmã.

Hagen – Não acredite nele, Freya. Ele é um cafajeste, um aproveitador que só quer pegar seu dinheiro e abusar de você.

Freya – Oh, Hagen! Não diga essas coisas, más!

Hyoga – É mentira Freya. Vou te dar casa, comida e roupa lavada.

Freya – Hyoga, você é um amor!

Hagen – Seu maldito! Você colocou besteiras na cabeça de Freya. Eu sei que você só quer se aproveitar dela e depois vai largá-la na favela.

Freya – Ele não vai fazer isso, Hagen! Hyoga me prometeu mil e uma noites de amor.

Hagen – Ele falou isso com intenções de tarado!

Hyoga – HAHAHA! POZINHO MEIGO DE DIAMANTE!

Um pó de diamantes rosa em formas de estrelinhas acerta Hagen, mas nada acontece.

Hagen – Você é muito fraco! FORÇA CONGELANTE!

Hyoga se arrebenta todo e mal consegue falar.

Hagen – Como sou muito bondoso e não quero que Freya presencie uma cena tão violenta, não irei matar você, se pedir desculpas.

Hyoga – Misericórdia! Desculpe-me! Tenha piedade de minha alma!

Hagen – Ta perdoado. Venha comigo, Freya. Irei lhe explicar tudo e desfazer as mentiras desse infeliz.

Hyoga (sussurando) – Freya é uma vagabunda.

Hagen se vira e manda seu golpe de gelo. Mas ao ver Freya entrando na frente, ele desvia o golpe, acertando em si mesmo.

**# Fim do Flashback da versão de Hagen #**

– E foi assim que eu morri. Tudo em nome do amor. E até agora, Freya, muito inocente, acredita nas palavras desse tarado. Eu brincava com ela desde que eu era pirralhinho. Deixava ela tacar bola de neve na minha cara... Pegava papelão pra gente escorregar na neve... snif. E ela nem lembra de mim... Só fica com esse aí. – Termina Hagen.

- Pozinho meigo de diamante... Essa você vai me pagar – Pensa Hyoga, vermelho de fúria reprimida.

Freya tinha se afastado de Hyoga o máximo que pôde e estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Então foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, Freya? – Pergunta Shaka entediado.

- Ah... E-e... snif... ashi.. euni... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Shaka tampa o rosto com as mãos, tentando ser paciente enquanto murmura algo como "Buda, eu vou bater nela".

Hagen abraça Freya (que de tanto se afastar de Hyoga já estava quase no colo dele) e a convence de que é mais seguro parar de chorar.

- Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez... – Encarando Freya, que ainda enxugava as lágrimas. – Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu?

- Eu... chuinf... Não lembro direito de tudo que falei, mas... Acho que não disse nada sobre Hyoga querer penhorar a armadura de odin... E eu não sabia que ele disse aquelas coisas horríveis de mim... – Disse a garota tentando não chorar, mas já estava novamente à beira de lágrimas, e ao perceber isso, Shaka se aborrece e muda de alvo.

- Hyoga, você confirma os fatos?

- Claro que não! Ele mentiu sobre tudo. Nunca profanei nenhum túmulo. Eu nem vi o papagaio dele! Também não xinguei a Freya nenhuma vez e nem quis ficar com o dinheiro dela – Hagen faz menção de falar, mas muda de idéia quando Shaka percebe e o olha de soslaio. – E meu golpe não se chama "pozinho meigo de diamante." Hunf!

Freya olha confusa para Hyoga, mas não acredita nele totalmente.

- Nada importa o nome tosco do seu golpe. Mas se não concorda com os fatos em si, conte como tudo aconteceu. – Diz Shaka chateado por não ter encontrado alternativa e agora ter que escutar a mesma história em outra versão.

- Pois bem... Eu fui pra Asgard, porque Saori pediu pra irmos lá dar um jeito em Hilda que estava esquizofrênica, pois mandou Hagen derreter as geleiras para fazer um piscinão natural. O meu trabalho era recongelá-las, enquanto os outros cavaleiros exorcizariam Hilda. Até que descobrimos que ela endoidou por causa de um anel. É que ela pagou duas mil pratas nele e descobriu que ele valia $1,99. Qualquer um fica maluco com uma coisa dessas, né! – Shaka se prepara para mandar Hyoga pra um dos seis mundos, mas cisne percebe e volta logo ao que interessa. – Fui recongelar as geleiras, mas não tava dando certo porque eram muitas. Saori disse que Odin podia ajudar, e começou a fazer uma simpatia para evocá-lo. Fizemos tudo, demos os três pulinhos e ele não apareceu. Foi aí que descobrimos que precisaria pegar todas as safiras de Odin, porque ele se recusava a aparecer se elas não estivessem reunidas. Eu fui procurar uma safira e vieram uns capangas de Hilda e me prenderam. Eu não resisti, porque sempre quis fazer trabalho de espionagem, e estando dentro do palácio, era a minha chance. Me prenderam, e veio um cara maior que o Aldebaran, que me espancou, não me deu comida e nem deixou eu ir ao banheiro. Sofri muito, até que Freya apareceu e me pediu pra salvar a irmã dela, porque os guerreiros deuses não serviam pra nada. Salvei Freya dos soldados do palácio, comprei flores, levei para jantar e a deixei segura com meu segurança particular, Kiki, enquanto ia procurar o tal do Hagen do qual ela tinha falado, que era um canalha.

Freya olha surpresa pra Hyoga, tentando lembrar se tinha dito isso. Hagen o fuzilava com o olhar, enquanto pensava em vinganças terríveis.

**# Flashback, versão do Hyoga #**

Hagen – Você deve ser o tal cavaleiro que fugiu do calabouço.

Hyoga – Quem é você?

Hagen – Sou Hagen de Merok e vim acabar com invasores como você.

Hyoga – Ahhhh, então é você o infeliz que traiu a Freya!

Hagen – Ah, difícil é achar algum cara que não a tenha traído. Ela é muito lerda.

Hyoga – Seu desgraçado! Se aproveitou do coração puro de Freya. Vou acabar com você agora mesmo e pegar sua safira de odin.

Hagen – Vai nada. Eu armei dinamites envolta do corpo da sua mãe na Sibéria e se me atacar eu aperto esse botãozinho aqui – mostra um aparelho – e explodo a vagabunda.

Hyoga – Ooohhh! Não pode existir alguém no mundo que seja tão cruel, insensível e perverso que ouse ameaçar minha mamãe.

Hagen – Tem sim. Hehehe... Eu.

Hyoga – Ta bem, ta bem... Snif... Por mais que isso seja sacrificante pra mim... Deixarei de lado minha amada mamãe para salvar a Freya de suas garras.

Hagen – Huahuahua... Você não vai conseguir. Inventarei mentiras e ela acreditará em mim!

Hyoga – Eu não permitirei que se aproxime de Freya nunca mais! PÓO DE DIAMANTE!

Hagen se esborracha na neve. Com muita dificuldade se levanta.

Hagen – Eu vou dar uns pegas na Freya, roubar o dinheiro dela e fugir do continente. Vocês nunca vão me achar. Hahahaha – Saindo correndo. Hyoga o persegue.

Hyoga – Eu não vou deixar você se aproximar dela! Volte e lute, covarde!

Hagen – Eu vou explodir sua mãe! – Aperta um botão num controle. Uma explosão ao longe, que só poderia ser ouvido por alguém de cosmo desenvolvido, apavora Hyoga.

Hyoga – MAMÃAAE! Snif... Serei forte... Perdi minha mãe, mas não perderei Freya que agora é a razão do meu viver! – Hyoga encurrala Hagen numa caverna muito quente.

Hagen – Idiota, foi aqui que eu treinei. Vou fazer churrasquinho de você.

Chega Freya.

Hagen – Ohh Freya querida! O Hyoga quer me bater!

Freya – Que horror, é verdade isso, Hyoga?

Hyoga – Sim, mas é que ele tava querendo se aproveitar de você e te roubar!

Hagen – Mentira! Vai acreditar nele ou em mim que sou seu amiguinho querido de infância?

Freya – Em você, Hagen.

Hyoga – Freya, ele ta te enganando!

Hagen – Claro que não! E ele ainda tentou roubar minha safira de odin!

Freya começa a chorar.

Hyoga – É pra consertar as geleiras de Asgard!

Hagen – Não deixarei impune alguém que tenta enganar Freya!

Hyoga – Ohh, que injúria!

Freya – Mas Hyoga, eu também gosto muito de você.

Hagen – Ahh gosta é? RAIOZINHO EMO DE FOGUINHO - Faíscas vão em direção a Freya, mas Hyoga se joga na frente e contra ataca com seu poderoso e bombástico Trovão Aurora. Hagen cai e morre sussurrando o quão idiota Freya é.

**#Fim do flashback da versão do Hyoga#**

- Snif... - Fingindo que ta chorando – Eu tive que mata-lo para salvar Freya. E... E eu... Perdi minha mamãe... Só tenho a Freya e ela ainda da bola pra esse infeliz! – Dramatiza o cisne

Freya tinha se afastado de Hagen e como não queria chegar muito perto de Hyoga, foi afastando a cadeira pra trás, enquanto olhava horrorizada pros dois e... Chorava.

- A história dos dois é basicamente inventiva, portanto só resta a Freya decidir com quem quer ficar e pronto. Já decidiu? – Diz Shaka chateado encarando a garota.

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

– Afff! Vou ao banheiro e quando voltar é melhor que tenha decidido.

Shaka sai da sala. Freya olha amedrontada pros dois, lembrando da mãe explodida e do papagaio pulverizado.

- Decidiu, Freya querida? – Pergunta Hagen esperançoso.

– Sem minha mamãe, você é tudo que eu tenho. – Diz Hyoga ainda fazendo drama.

- Sem chantagem emocional! – Reclama o guerreiro deus.

– Tudo bem então. Escolha o mais bonito! – Propõe Hyoga

– Se for assim já ganhei. – Sorri Hagen

– Você é arregaçado! -

– Eu... Tenho queda por loiros... Os dois são bonitos... – Diz Freya enxugando as lágrimas.

– O cabelo do Hyoga é tingido. – Acusa Hagen.

– Não é não! O seu que é descolorido! - Defende-se Hyoga.

– Seu loiro falso mentiroso! Eu nem conheci sua mãe! – Hagen se revolta ao lembrar do relato do cavaleiro.

– E eu nem conheci o tumulo do seu papagaio!

– Eu nunca tive papagaios, seu idiota!

– E você nunca conseguiria mergulhar na água gelada pra colocar dinamites na minha mamãe, seu covarde. Hahaha...

– Vocês mentiram? – Deduz Freya encarando os dois surpresa.

– Ops...

Shaka entra na sala.

– Maldita fila do banheiro... – Resmunga o cavaleiro de virgem

– Essa desculpa é velha, Shaka... – Zomba Hyoga pensando na demora do cavaleiro.

– Eu te perguntei alguma coisa? Te dei permissão pra falar? NÃO! E você – Senta encarando Freya, que tinha parado de chorar – É bom que já tenha escolhido.

– Os dois mentiram. – Diz Freya, que já não chorava e tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto.

– Obviamente... Diga logo quem escolheu, e dêem o fora daqui.

– Freya, eu menti, mas eu vou te apresentar à mamãe. – Promete Hyoga

– Eu também menti, mas irei te comprar um papagaio de presente! – Propões Hagen

– Eu escolhi... Você. – Freya aponta Shaka.

– O QUÊ?

– Ein?... Er... An... – O cavaleiro de virgem fica desconcertado ao ser pego de surpresa.

– Seu cabelo é mais bonito, você não é mentiroso e tem uma armadura de ouro. Casa comigo? – Declara Freya.

– Da o fora daqui. – Diz Virgem irritado.

– Eu to me sentindo humilhado! – Choraminga Hagen

– Em toda minha vida, nenhuma garota me rejeitou antes! – Diz Cisne ressentido.

– Ai, Shaka meu amor! – Diz Freya e Shaka a olha assustado.

June entra na sala.

– Shaka, Saori ta mandando os três caírem fora, porque o tempo da consulta já acabou. – Diz a amazona.

– Oohh! – Hyoga e Hagen olham pra June babando.

– Er... Eu vou indo... – Olhando assustada pra cara de tarado dos dois.

– Eu vou junto. – Se auto convida Hyoga.

– Ei, eu vi primeiro! Eu que vou junto! – Diz Hagen.

June corre e Hyoga e Hagen vão atrás.

– Eu sabia que eles não prestavam – Diz Freya com olhos brilhando ao encarar Shaka.

Misty entra na sala e vê Freya agarrando o cavaleiro de virgem.

– Ohh, eu pensei que era um conselheiro sentimental, mas é um conselheiro sexual! Me aconselhe, Shaka querido! – Misty agarra Shaka também.

Shaka fugiu deixando Freya e Misty desolados. Aioria faliu a empresa, Aldebaran foi levado pro reformatório, Mu foi processado por endoidar seus pacientes e Saori hipotecou o orfanato e saiu da miséria.

Tudo voltou ao normal, até Hades vir ao santuário, tentar contratar Shaka para ser conselheiro amoroso do inferno e Atena achar que o problema era com ela... Aí começou-se outra guerra divina.

Fim.

Oie...

Não era o final que eu queria, portanto talvez um dia desses eu mudo. Espero que tenham gostado da fic.

Talita Sagittarius

14/05/2006


End file.
